


「幸迹」「ABO」白昼花浓

by Tannhauser



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tannhauser/pseuds/Tannhauser
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 23





	「幸迹」「ABO」白昼花浓

01.

鲜少有人知道迹部景吾是个Omega，包括幸村精市。

02.

蝴蝶效应开始于一次心血来潮。

初分化的Omega情潮来得猛烈而汹涌，等迹部惊觉到自己身体有了些黏腻到难以启齿的变化的时候，他已经踩在了立海大附属中学的校园里，正顺着铺满了绿荫的道路往网球部的活动室找去，准备去找立海大网球部的副部长真田实现一次曾经约定好的对局。

然后他发情了，在立海大附属中学的校园内。

……完了，这是迹部脑内的第一反应。

倒不是说冰帝的学生会长兼网球部部长跑到了别人的校园里发情（虽然这也确实足够惊悚），单单是迹部财阀大名鼎鼎的贵公子迹部少爷分化成了一个Omega的消息，便足够掀起什么腥风血雨。

几乎所有人都知道迹部一族的分化基本都是一水儿的Alpha，以致于迹部景吾的分化结果使得他自己以及父母都大跌眼镜。往后的很长时间里，迹部都难以接受自己分化出来的第二性别。他几乎难以置信那个模样也是他自己——如此脆弱、柔软，充斥着诱惑的同时又被渴求亲密无间的天性挟裹。

可是眼下在这个时间，迹部左右看了看，早已经放过了学，楼与楼之间的人影倒是稀少，夕阳拖着残骸的余光把他的影子拉了很长，天空中偶有鸟类擦过楼脚。迹部已经觉得自己膝盖开始渐渐发软，他不是没有来过立海大，但寥寥几次使他仍然对这所学校的校园环境称不上熟悉，他此时脑海里唯一确定的路是直直地通向网球场——别开玩笑了，让他拖着这副模样出现在立海大那群人的面前么？还不如让他当场去死，然后给他披上漆黑的寿衣，把他葬进玫瑰花丛。

忍一忍，忍一忍就过去了。迹部在心里想。

他几乎要把下唇咬破，也许已经渗了血，但那带了点铁锈的气息根本抵挡不住渐渐不清不楚的神智。残存的理性几乎是拖着他一步一步地捱进了离他最近的教学楼，昏暗的楼道反而像是勾出了他那些按捺不住的天性与本能，所有不齿的渴望在黄昏里呼之欲出。

迹部眯起眼睛，他的额角已经开始渗出薄汗，呼吸也脱离了稳定的频率，整个人几乎是跌跌撞撞地摔进了一楼的某一间教室里，然后才松了口气，背抵着墙渐渐滑坐在地上。

看起来今天和真田的比赛又要推后了……迹部略有些头疼地想，那家伙一根筋的性子……估计会一直等他等很久吧，啧，没想到他堂堂迹部景吾也了干出这种不守信的事情。

下次冰帝可一定要赢了立海大才行，迹部想。

真田不会真的等本大爷等到大半夜吧，他又想。

神智已经被搅合成了混沌的一片，迹部轻轻低喘着气，压抑且缓慢地释放着自己的信息素，也好，不过是浅淡的玫瑰香而已，不至于太过于引人注目，况且放课后的教学楼里本就不剩下什么人了，接下来只要等到情潮平稳，虽然有些狼狈，但好歹是能躲过一劫。

砰砰。

有、有人敲门——？

迹部浑身一惊，就在他开始拖着几乎已经停滞的大脑回想着自己刚才有没有来得及锁门的时候，身旁的门已经被推开了，走廊里流窜的风也顺势涌了进来，从他的裤脚和衣底，蹭过了被情潮惹得泛粉的肌肤，轻微的寒意到底是激得他清醒了些许。

他的眼睛轻轻抬了抬，从垂落的金色碎发的间隙里，看见了被熨贴的几乎没有一丝褶皱立海大藏绿色的校裤。

这下可真是丢人丢到别人的学校了。迹部想到自己身上还套着冰帝的校服，明眼人一看就知道他肯定不……

“迹部？”

不曾预料过的声音从头顶落下，迹部愣了愣神，才轻轻抬了头，透过一层浮在眼眶里的薄雾，果不其然地看见了鸢紫而微微卷曲的发尾。

那人逆着窗外透过来的夕色，淡光在他身侧勾勒出来了一圈金边，同头发一样浅紫的眼眸微微低垂地看着他，整个人仿佛要融化进这一汪浅橙色的傍晚里一样的温柔。

“幸……村？”

迹部一眼就认出了这位立海大的网球部部长，他轻轻叹了口气，料想到自己苦心隐瞒的Omega的身份既然已经败露地彻底，无奈地揉了揉头。幸运的是好歹幸村于他而言也算是半个朋友，所以迹部勉强撑起了身子，喘着气看向站在自己面前的人，“幸村你……来的正好，快、快帮本大爷暂时标——”

话说到一半，迹部却忽然卡了壳。幸村精市，嘿，那可是幸村精市诶，立海大出了名的Omega. 神奈川美人的名号当年几乎都飘遍了东京，迹部不是没在幸村刚分化完就听人说起过那位神之子的魅力，什么“一个Omega却能君临传统强校立海大的网球部”，如此倒是惹得他也有些好奇。但是直到迹部自己也分化过后，他才觉得，这所谓的“第二性别”，不过和世间那些男男女女一样，没什么过大的差异。那些Alpha叫嚷着如此如此，实际上不还是一个接一个地隔着球网跪倒在他这个Omega的面前。所以就这么没由来的，东京的迹部景吾便对神奈川的幸村精市生出了些许暗藏心底的惺惺相惜。

“没……没什么，”迹部蹙着眉，他强压下在体内横冲直撞的不适，努力对着幸村翘了翘唇，“本大爷忘了，你也是个——”

他没说下去。

一股带了极强压制性的信息素铺天盖地席卷而来，几乎将迹部景吾钉死在原地，淡雅的鸢尾花香此时此刻却变得锋利肃杀，甚至冲散了原本浓稠而黏腻的玫瑰气息。迹部本就敏锐的感官忽地受了如此强烈的刺激，他终于忍不住低低地呻吟出声，甚至都要听见自己脑内的筋弦一根接一根的崩断的声音。

“幸、幸村精市，你……”

迹部眯着眼，Omega本能就要往后退缩，结果后背却死死地贴上了教室的墙面。无路可逃，他只能死死地盯着眼前的幸村，而那人正以一种极其优雅的姿势，半蹲在他面前，与鸢尾花同色的眸子就静谧而温和地平视着他。

“呀，我猜对了，迹部君果然不是Alpha呢。”

然后迹部景吾就朦朦胧胧地听见幸村轻笑出声。

“实际上，我其实呢……也不是Omega.”

03.

同样地，也鲜少有人知道幸村精市是个Alpha，包括迹部景吾。

04.

那天迹部到底是没有赴上真田的约。

幸村精市在立海大附属中学的教室里，揽着迹部景吾，给了他一个深刻的暂时标记。他低头去咬迹部侧颈后的腺体的时候，鼻梁蹭过了他的金发的发尾，毛茸茸的，但又很柔软，像是什么高档的毛绒玩具，等牙齿咬住了腺体的时候，他的耳畔传来了迹部小猫一样被满足的呻吟。

幸村忽然觉得有些头痛。

等暂时标记的过程完成之后，幸村又搂着对方纤细的腰肢使得他紧紧贴着自己，然后变本加厉地蹭了蹭迹部的颈窝。感受到怀里被刚刚情潮折磨的绵软无力的大少爷信息素渐渐隐没，玫瑰花香几乎淡不可闻，幸村才撤回了自己也渐渐平息下来的信息素。

不是只有迹部一个人在强忍着本能。

当天幸村精市极其绅士地把迹部送回了家，准确地说，是送上了迹部家那辆加长版的劳斯莱斯幻影。永远都身着燕尾服的米迦勒从他手中接过了还有些迷迷糊糊的迹部景吾，待在装饰华丽的后座中安顿好他家的小少爷以后便极为妥帖地向幸村轻轻颔首致歉。

“幸村少爷，真是打扰您了，想必景吾少爷一定给您添了不少的麻烦吧。”

“没有，能帮到迹部君也是我的荣幸，我很开心。”

幸村笑得鸢紫色的眼眸都轻轻弯了起来，在渐黑的夜幕中几乎让米迦勒心里都开始感叹景吾少爷可真是交到了如此温润有礼的朋友。

彼时的迹部又困倦又疲惫，他几乎刚挨到了柔软又不失力量的坐垫后就忍不住阖上了眼。他做了一个冗长而又柔软的梦，梦里开遍了无尽的鸢尾花，浅浅淡淡的紫色一直铺到了天际。一个身影却静静地坐在花田里支起来的画板前，那一身立海大明黄色的队服突兀而扎眼。

“幸村？”梦里的迹部景吾看着他自己深一脚浅一脚地在鸢尾花丛中向幸村跑去。可是他在看见画板的瞬间就愣住了，漫天飞舞的鸢紫色里，幸村的笔下却是层层叠叠艳丽而浓重的红玫瑰，边缘轻轻卷曲的花瓣几乎就像要冲破那层薄薄的纸张，贴上了他的鼻尖似的。

“景吾，”梦里幸村轻柔的嗓音贴着他的耳边响起，“你喜欢么？”

直到迹部在该下车的时候被米迦勒轻轻喊醒，他还迷迷瞪瞪地在想幸村精市。

“幸村少爷可是相当温柔的孩子呢。”米迦勒为迹部拉开了车门，似乎是看透了他的想法，目光慈祥，“少爷能有这样的朋友，也很幸运。”

迹部听闻这句话，下车的动作僵直了一下，然后才恍恍惚惚地踩上了地面。

他忽地想起梦里无尽的鸢尾花。

嘿……那只是一个偶遇的暂时标记而已。迹部陷在柔软的大床上，瞪着水蓝色的眼睛，不停地提醒着自己。不要想得太多，也不要自作多情。这只是一次阴差阳错的偶遇，幸村只是恰巧帮了他一次罢了。  
他像确认什么一般地抬起手抚过自己侧颈的腺体，鸢尾花香本就淡雅，不及玫瑰浓烈，此时也早已经消散了殆尽。

05.

有了那次的意外作衬，往后的日子便显得循规蹈矩得多了。

迹部景吾仍然是冰帝学园里呼风唤雨的Alpha帝王。Omega的身份被他掩藏得很好，他会定期在情潮之前的两三天就给自己注射上一针管的抑制剂，然后每天随身不忘携带着Alpha信息素的留香喷雾。所幸冰帝除了忍足和凤之外便也没什么Alpha了，迹部慢慢地也松了口气。

无所谓，他还是那个率领众人的领导者，可以继续做他的国王，君临天下，握着网球拍发着要让冰帝在全国优胜的誓言，把晦暗的天光都擦得更亮。

偶尔——真的只是偶尔——他也会想起那一次在立海大短暂的标记过程，想到幸村精市淡紫色的卷发，立海大藏绿色的西式校服，淡雅的鸢尾花香，以及齿尖插入腺体时的那种奇特的满足感——带了些轻微的刺痛、却又有一些挠人心底的酥麻。

幸村也一如既往地延续着所谓Omega的谎言。迹部极少的时候会听到部员私下里谈论其他学校的部长——手冢，橘，白石，以及幸村精市。

“没想到Omega也能成为部长呢？”他们说，“而且长得也很漂亮。”“真的是很少见的Omega，这样的话会吸引很多Beta和Alpha的追求吧。”

鬼才相信那家伙真的是个Omega. 迹部忍不住翻白眼。

他和立海大也不是没再有过交集——关东地区的学校就这么多，网球打得好的更是寥寥可数，无论是正式比赛还是私下约定的练习赛，冰帝常常是轮着番对上青学和立海大，自然迹部景吾也就不可避免地要跟幸村精市打上照面。

“迹部，你们冰帝的体能有些薄弱了。”

幸村说。

两位部长一坐一站地在观众席里视察着场内的比赛情况。迹部翘着腿，有所预料地看着岳人和日吉对阵柳生和仁王的双打几乎被全面压制。他听闻了幸村这话，有些无奈地点头认同，伸手抚过垂落在额前的碎发，暗自想着回去以后自己是不是也应该像真田和手冢一般对冰帝众人加强体能锻炼。

“注射太多抑制剂对身体不好。”

幸村又说。

迹部差点没坐稳，有那么一瞬间他几乎怀疑起了自己的耳朵，他猛地扬起头看着站在他身旁的幸村精市，却发现那双鸢紫色的双眸也沉静地对视了过来，目光里是难得一见的凛风猎猎。

迹部怔了很久，他几乎说不出话。他想说本大爷注射抑制剂和你有什么关系，他又想说你以为本大爷是自愿的么啊嗯，他还想问所以到底为什么你一个Alpha就顺水推舟地让所有人都以为你是个Omega……不过迹部最后还是一句话也没有吐出来，他就只是仰起头，呆呆地看着站他身旁的幸村，幸村离他很近，他能清楚地看见微风撩动着幸村几乎垂落到肩上的微卷的发尾擦过衣领，还有他披在肩上的外套的衣摆，被风吹了起来，挡住了些阳光，落了一小片阴影在自己的身上。

“呵，”迹部最后挑挑眉，“本大爷愿意，而且这不过是……”

“以后我可以帮你。”

幸村又说。

06.

“你说过……我能来找你……所以……”

迹部的声音渐渐低了下去，不过很快，他又挑衅似的抬了抬漂亮的下巴。

“本、本大爷准许你再……再帮我一次。”

幸村看着面前努力靠着墙撑着自己的迹部，玫瑰的香气已经忍不住渐渐四溢开来，金色的碎发被汗水打湿而粘在前额，几乎像是被蒸透了的淡粉色的皮肤，蓝眼睛里泛着细浪，即使是整片的天空也在渴求。

“嘿……迹部君，”幸村露出一个浅笑，他凑了过去，把迹部死死地禁锢在自己和墙壁之间，鸢尾淡雅却肃杀的气息也一点点开始蔓延，“怎么？你就这么想我？”

该死……迹部咬着唇瞪着幸村精市，要不是他突然接到部长会议的通知，慌乱之间也不至于忘记给自己注射抑制剂，“别、别废话，”他伸手扯了扯领带，然后拉了拉衬衫的衣领，偏过了头，毫无防备地露出大片白皙的侧颈，似乎是纵情的邀约，“一会儿白石和手冢可……就要到了。”

玫瑰几乎被鸢尾的芬芳层层渗入，这可不比迹部那一次在立海大自己陷入的情潮，眼前生着淡紫色头发的Alpha的信息素在使人沉溺的轻柔中又带了不容置喙的压迫性，撩拨的他甚至呼吸都开始渐渐困难。

幸村垂下头，唇瓣慢慢蹭过了迹部的侧颈，掠过了迹部他的腺体，等微凉又温热的舌尖轻轻抵上了那一小块肌肤的时候，迹部觉得自己的脑海里的理智几乎炸裂成了种种铺满天际的焰火。

“迹部君原来是担心手冢和白石知道么……”清透的声线缓慢而低沉，“说起来，他们俩倒也是Alpha呢，迹部你何必不去找他们暂时标记？”说着，他便像是故意作出悲伤的模样抽身，拉远了自己跟迹部之间的距离，准备转身离开。

喂喂，这个人怎么回事！“等、等一下，幸村你……”Omega的本能使得迹部在自己反应过来以前就伸手扯住了幸村的袖口，他轻喘着气，抬了抬透蓝清亮的双眼，几乎是作了一番挣扎，才慢慢抬起胳膊，圈过了面前那个人的脖颈，把自己送进他的怀里。

“本……本大爷……”迹部逃避似的把脸埋进幸村的颈窝，自暴自弃地闭上眼睛，“本大爷喜欢的是你……”

然后他就听见幸村柔柔地浅笑一声，鸢尾花淡淡的香味几乎霎那间就冲垮了他脆弱的神经。

“我也喜欢你啊，景吾。

07\. 

“所以你当年根本就是故意的吧，啊嗯？”

迹部忍不住拍桌，透蓝的眼睛越发清亮，“故意伪装成自己分化成了Omega，故意趁本大爷没有防备的时候开部长会议……故意让我……让我……”他的喉结滚了滚，终于是卡着说不下去。

“嗯……难道景吾对自己先给我告白不太满意么？”幸村从书后面抬了眼看他，浅紫色的双眸还是一副笑眯眯的模样。

“也、也不是啦……！”大少爷难得地吃瘪，有些懊恼地抬手揉了揉自己金色的毛茸茸的脑袋。

“既然景吾需要Alpha的这层身份，那我也不觉得让其他人认为我是个Omega有什么不妥。”幸村淡然道，他轻轻合上了手中的书，“迹部财阀的唯一的继承人，当年分化为了Alpha可是众望所归，那么为了遮掩好这个谎言而所做的后续的工作——”

幸村翘唇，抬起手，套在无名指修长的指节上的婚戒几乎融化在此时的午后，轻浅地泛着冷光。

“迟早是需要一场稳定而各取所需的婚姻，不是么？”

“……各取所需？”迹部听闻此言，有些不满地蹙眉，他用手中镀了一圈银边的钢笔的笔帽轻轻扣了扣实木桌面，“精市，你知道你在说什么吗？啊嗯？”

“是呀，各取所需。”幸村浅笑，“景吾你需要完全标记来稳定信息素，营造出一个名正言顺的Alpha的身份，而我需要的……”

他的声音磁性且悦耳，伴随着几乎淡不可闻鸢尾花香轻轻地流进了迹部的心底。

“是你。”


End file.
